An electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like may include a camera module. The camera module may collect image data through a lens. The collected image data may be stored in a memory of the electronic device or may be output through a display thereof.
Nowadays, an electronic device equipped with a dual camera is being released. A dual camera may collect the image data through two cameras disposed to be spaced apart from each other by a specific distance. The cameras may capture objects at different angles. The electronic device equipped with the dual camera may generate an image (e.g., an image of high quality, an image of a wide angle of view, a stereoscopic picture, and the like) having a characteristic, which is different from a characteristic of an image captured by a single camera, by composing the images captured at the different angles.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.